Monochromatic Dreams
by gingerfishlover280
Summary: Craig wakes up to find his world in gray scale, and his nightmares coming to life.


Monochromatic Dreams

No one will ever believe the horrors I've witnessed in only one night. My life has just been shattered and turned upside down, raped and defiled, and then finally sucked into Hell and thrown out again. I check the time on my beaten up phone to see that its 9:00 a.m., exactly 24 hours since everything fell apart. I look around and swallow dryly, not even caring enough to stop myself from crying.

iI had woken up that day in shock at what I saw. I threw off the covers and looked around my once bright blue room to see that everything was a shade of grey. The bed was black while the covers were silver. I reached out and touched them, only to become afraid at the fact that they were in fact still tangible. My once cobalt chullo cap was on the ground next to my now nightmarish bed, also in grayscale. I gulped and, fearing what I might see, turned and walked towards the mirror. I stood in shock at my image that stared back at me. I looked like I'd just stepped out of an old Mickey Mouse cartoon, except for one shocking thing. I leaned into the mirror and pulled down my lower eyelid to see if I was really seeing this.

My eyes were crimson, and not just any old crimson, they were the color of blood. I licked my chapped lips and gulped before my mouth went dry. I began to tremble before I went back and sat on my bed. 'Fuck, no', I thought to myself. 'This isn't real.' I stared at my reflection in the mirror for the longest time until it slowly began to change. My whole body began to turn black, but when I looked down I noticed that I was not changing, only my reflection. I looked back up to see the black had begun to consume me from my feet as it worked its way up. My reflection was sneering at me and I began to see the mirror as if it were an old film, noise effect and all. The walls in the mirror began to crack and grotesque hands suddenly emerged as they reached towards my nightmare form. The transformation was done and my reflection was completely black, except for the red eyes, which were now glowing, and his white, gleaming, sharp teeth. I watched in horror then as he stuck his fingers into his chest and began to pull them apart, red blood falling onto the cracking floor below him. I watched in disbelief as he began to tear out his own heart, but it was lifeless and didn't beat. It was just as black as him, but the blood that flowed from it was as scarlet as his eyes. His onyx heart was then brought to those shining teeth and he took a bite out of it, the blood staining his malevolent grin.

I heard a blood-curling scream that awoke me from my thoughts, and as I came to, the reflection was normal, sans the grayscale and red. I let curiosity overwhelm me as I ran outside, but when I stepped outside my door, I was stopped in my tracks. It was all the same gray color, but the town seemed deserted. No one had taken their cars, but no sign of life was to be seen. Then I heard the scream again and the voice just seemed too familiar to me, as if I'd recognized it from someone I knew. I followed the sound until I saw who it was coming from. I saw the monochrome, shaking form of Tweek Tweak on the ground. He was curled into fetal position, screaming and tearing at his hair, which only allowed the ruby blood to flow onto his silver fingers, freaking him out even more. I rolled my eyes in disgust. I had never liked him, all I did at school was bully the kid, and now it seems like it's only us here. I walk towards him and he begins to yell at me about his parents and some bullshit about the apocalypse.

I shake my head and turn before I hear him make some horrible guttural sound. I swallow and start to turn slowly, even though I should be rapid since it sounds as if he was choking. I watch in horror as he starts to practically puke up blood. It flows from his mouth and onto the ground as it begins to flow into the cracks in the pavement. Blood is pouring from his eyes now, and is even coming from the places where he'd torn out his hair. He screams one last time before collapsing in front of me. My breath catches in my throat as I realize he's ceased to exist. I knew I shouldn't care, but I did, deep down I felt awful for everything I'd ever done to the poor kid.

And that's when it happened. The blood that had flowed out of Tweek's body began flow back to him and seep into his skin, but it was black. It reminded me of the way ink drops and spreads onto paper. It began to consume him and my head started to throb. The pavement cracked and hissed as steam rolled out of the cracks, until the nightmare Tweek stood up, crimson eyes glaring into my very soul, and his white teeth curled into a frown. He raised a finger and pointed at me before beginning to sob.

"Why did you let me die?" He spoke, but it sounded more like some demonic child. "Craig, why'd you have to hurt me?" As he spoke, his voice got louder, and my head began to throb even more. Something moved behind him and I looked to see a nightmare version of someone else with curly hair, leaning over the body of a boy that looked very similar to me. I squinted to see better and screamed when I realized it was Stan, and that the nightmare creature was Kyle. The monster turned to look at me, and I saw that he held a black human heart in his hand. The blood ran though the spaces in his fingers and I watched as a blood covered onyx tongue came out from the boy's gleaming teeth and licked the blood that flowed from Stan's heart. He grinned as I toppled over onto the ground.

I saw my own blood begin to spill onto the pavement and my vision went blurry. I screamed as loud as I could, hoping someone would find me. The nightmare Tweek towered over me, and I noticed he didn't really have legs, but his body seemed to be more like a dress with arms and a head. He shuffled towards me and opened his mouth to reveal that he had the same alien looking tongue as Broflovski. He cackled as the appendage began to come towards my face as I cried out.

A hand entered my view and grabbed Tweek's tongue before kicking the creature away from me. I was grabbed up to quickly to even realize what had happened. My face was smashed into orange as my savior, err, captor ran off with me in his arms. I looked up in time to see that it was none other than Kenny McCormick, also known as my boyfriend. /i

Yes, I forgot to mention that there is a light in this story. I'd been with Kenny for months now, but no one really seemed to pay us any mind, so I always forget to mention him. Unfortunately, I also feel that I had ruined his life, just as I did Tweek's. His friends had always hated me, so when they found out that we were together they shunned him from their group. Token and Clyde never really cared for him either, so besides me, he had no one. I knew it affected him too. He used to smile all the time and joke about everything, but after the whole fiasco he became a total recluse and just clung to me all the time. His voice went from being happy with a hint of sarcasm to being as dull and monotone as mine. He rarely smiled and joked, but I couldn't blame him. Usually he was being tormented by one of his past friends or by one of mine.

I remember one time in particular, as we were lying in bed after a long night of intimacy, that he had gotten up silently and walked to the balcony window. I had rolled over, not paying attention at all to what he was doing, until I heard noise from down below. I jolted up to see that he was gone from the balcony and as I ran to the window and looked down, my heart stopped. He was lying there, his brains splattered onto the pavement. His blood flowed from him as the tears fell from my cheek. He wanted out that badly, but unfortunately for him, the boy was immortal.

After that I began to resent him. Weeks past and I begun the name-calling, the cursing, until I finally hit him one day. He tackled me to the ground and we began to fight on my bedroom floor. Fists flew, nails scratched, and we both bled. I finally picked him up and threw him out that same window that he had jumped from only days ago. I went to bed without any resentment, knowing he'd be there the next morning, and he was, but I realized then that I was completely void of all emotion. I had died inside.

i I woke up to the black world and closed my eyes again until I heard his voice. He was singing some tragic song to himself quietly, and I had to suppress the urge to deck him in the mouth. It made me sick, these thoughts I had, and I couldn't bear them. It was when I felt the liquid drip onto my cheek that I looked up to see those glowing crimson eyes. Kenny had become a nightmare just as the others, and it crushed me. He had saved me after all those times I had beat him against the wall. After all the ribs I'd broken, the many times I'd killed him, the times when I hit him so hard he couldn't walk right for days. I left bruises, but he had no one to worry about him since Stan and Kyle were practically dead to him.

I understood then. The nightmares were people who I'd ruined. I was the school bully, and I reveled in it, destroying the lives of many of the teenagers who went to South Park High School. I may have backed off a bit when Butters hung himself after I abused him, but I didn't forget about my favorite victims. Tweek was an easy target, and Kyle was just out of resentment for how he treated my boyfriend.

Kenny was never supposed to be one of my victims, but that was what he'd become. He stood stronger than the other ones, and never left my side. He'd been there for me, even though I knew his gut told him to leave. I watched as he towered over me now, but he didn't smile at me, or attempt to eat my heart. He was crying blood tears that were beginning to splash onto my face even more now. It made my heart wrenched but I could do nothing to stop him.

Then I saw him bring out a gun. I stood and lurched as I tried to grab for it but the bang came before I could save him. He had shot himself in the head, and I watched helplessly as the blood splattered onto my face and my clothes. I screamed in agony and tears fell from my eyes and onto the ground as his monstrous form fell onto the ground in a bloody heap. I kicked at it and screamed at him to come back, my heart feeling like a heavy weight in my chest. I fell onto him and clutched the fabric of his being and shook him, as if he'd wake up, but he never did. /i

So I'm alone here now in this monochromatic world that I've created. I'll wander forever helpless until one of the monsters transforms me. Then maybe I'll be their leader and raise up an army to destroy the world. Maybe this was what I was put on earth to become, a megalomaniac. Or maybe I'll just die, kowing that when I'm gone, all the monsters can breathe a sigh of relief, because they will no longer be haunted by the monster known as Craig Tucker.


End file.
